


Make Me Forget Today - Freehoun Fiction

by lechechu



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechechu/pseuds/lechechu
Summary: Gordon Freeman and a No Good, Very Bad Day. Barney comes to assist.





	Make Me Forget Today - Freehoun Fiction

To be clear, he had never seen him so angry.

The way he would throw his papers, watching them scatter on the floor, wanting to genuinely rip his shirt or tear his hair out left Barney to wonder just what in the hell got into his buddy this time. He was upset, he can see, but what it was about, he had no clue. Once Freeman was done with his tantrum, did Calhoun enter the room, picking up some of the papers he failed to collect beforehand.

"Bad meeting?"

[ _Not now, Barney._ ] Gordon had signed to him, giving him a look of pure disappointment. He didn't want to lash out at him out of his own mistakes. This was no time for jokes.

"Come on, it can't be as bad as your making it out to be."

[ _It is. It is a big deal. A deal breaker. A mockery of my own intelligence._ ]

"Mockery? Lemme guess, Magnusson got the upper hand of one of your cheap experiments?" With that said, Barney went quiet as Gordon's look of disappointment turned to a warning. A warning that if Calhoun didn't stop joking, he'd end their friendship.

"Hey now, I'm joking! Quit lookin' at me like that and tell me what went wrong." With a quiet breath, Gordon began to sign to Calhoun, aggressively, as he still had pent up anger left in his body. As he continued to explain the situation, Barney couldn't help snorting at how many curse words he was signing. Was that really necessary? He understood the anger, but signing curse words? He had enough energy to do that, and NOT get to the point?

Once the explanation was finished, Gordon slammed his fist on the table before holding his head in his hands, trying to hide the fact that it actually hurt. Barney stared at him, confused and somewhat entertained about what he witnessed.

"Oh my God, first, that was great. Didn't think you can sign so many curse words. Second, that last test is eating you alive. Third, I still can't believe you signed that many curse words. Forth, I can't believe it's not butter--ack!" Delivering a stomp to his foot, Freeman let out an audible growl as he was still being teased.

[ _You're an asshole._ ] Getting up from the table, Gordon took hold of his papers and left the room, leaving Barney to hold his foot in pain.

"Oh come on, Gordon! I'm just trying to lighten the mood!" Calling out after him, Calhoun simply left the doctor to his own route. Maybe he did take it a little too far. This test genuinely upset Gordon to his core, and he was poking fun at him. Giving a heavy sigh, Barney took a few hours to let him cool off. 

At least work let him off shift for the night. 

With tail between his legs, Barney knocked on Gordon's door to his dorm room, waiting for the other to open. Freeman glanced up at him, still angry however surprised once a case of beer was shoved up in front of his face.

"Here. Ya need it more than I do. Apology." Barney mumbled out his words, pressing his lips together in a pouty manner. Gordon overlooked the case of beer before taking it into his own hands; the face of anger slowly diminishing into calm.

[ _Thanks._ ] Gordon signed quickly - as he was rather still mad about Calhoun's previous comedy routine. Once the case was opened, the Freeman eventually gave Barney a can. 

"So… do I take this as a sign of you wanting to hang out with me again?"

[ _If you don't hurry up inside, I'll rescind the sign._ ] With that, Barney entered into Freeman' s dorm. Thankfully, for now, it was empty of his roommate. Small room, two beds on opposite corners, a bathroom, lounge area for TV. It's all the same for various rooms in the Level.

The two sat upon Freeman's bed, as Gordon was desperately trying to unwind with a cold one. He tenderly rubbed the can against his forehead; the cold temperature leaving a desirable satisfaction behind. It was calming, almost like meditation. Barney watched him, still enjoying his first can while the scientist was already halfway through his second.

"Take it easy. Don't wanna wake up late again. It'll make it the third time this week. But hey, third time's the charm, right?" Getting a glare in response, Barney simply sighed.

"Come on, you know I'm playing. You're too stressed out right now, usually, you're all into my jokes."

[ _Well, today is not a good day, have you ever thought of that?_ ]

"Look, things will get better. You're just stuck right now. And who cares what those other scientists say? They don't have your smarts, they don't know what goes on in the chamber. Only you do. Unfortunately, that's what life is. People won't agree with you. But victory is just as sweeter when you shove it in their faces about how right you are." Barney quirked a brow and took another sip of beer, letting Freeman contemplate his words of considerable wisdom.

Swishing his beer around, Gordon gave a heavy sigh. He was right, he was being overly critical of himself, over others' mistakes. It wasn't his fault things weren't calibrated right. Finishing his second can of beer, the Freeman simply crumpled up the can and tossed it away into the bin, sitting with his back against the wall. Yet, he still felt angry. Seemed like everything was going wrong all this week. Frankly, it had been.

He wasn't sleeping right, tests weren't going right, no one was listening to him, he kept having to repeat himself. He bottled it in for too long. Today was the day to finally let it topple over. Hearing the crumbling of a can, Gordon watched Barney, ignoring that he made it into the bin cleanly. As if he was good at sports entirely.

Silence in the room pursued until Gordon moved forward to gather Calhoun's lips into his own, after gazing them over several times that day. He was taken by surprise, that security guard. He thought he was still mad at him. 

Apparently not.

Taking the reins, Barney pushed Gordon up against the wall near the bed they were sitting on, slowly but surely fumbling to get his gear and utility belt off. The Freeman kept his arms wrapped around Calhoun's neck, wanting to keep himself planted on his lips. After some seconds of passionate kissing, Barney managed to get a breath in, looking to Gordon for a direction upon what to do next.

[ _Make me forget today._ ]

Ties were promptly untangled from their formal status of work attire, buttoned shirts now unbuttoned to some degree, and pants were gone and forgotten. Freeman was still pressed against the wall, sandwiched between that cold surface as well as a security guard. Cradled, handled well; Gordon was already nourished of that of a thick member in him, pumping him with desire and more. 

He couldn't keep his eyes open - his teeth clenched together as Calhoun pushed his hips against the other, as if the dry spell had seemingly gone wet. Gordon grabbed onto Barney's collar, pressing his own self against the wall further for resistance of recoil. He wanted all of him inside, and he was determined to get it.

The bed creaked upon the force Barney drove in, watching the man he loved to tease and taunt - make faces of pure pleasure and need. His member slipped right back into that heat, sending shivers up the security guard's spine before bashful warmth spread to his groin. 

If the facility had known that Freeman was getting his lights turned out by a guard, they might think differently about him. What or how differently, was up to them. Barney's heart leaped in his chest when the first audible sound of pleasure escaped Gordon's throat, when the past 5 minutes were simply hurried and desperate breaths of air. 

He encouraged him more, pressing subtle kisses to Freeman's throat as a sign of good intention, that he was free to explore his voice should he want. Another sound escaped him before another soon switched to a more perfect range. Gordon's hands gripped onto Barney's shirt as he was starting to slip from the wall; instead of signing, his breaths of air simply formed into coherent words.

" _... F-Fuck… me…_ " Unwrapping the tie from around his own neck, Barney used it as a bind around Gordon's hands, to keep him forever holding onto him. Once tied, Barney removed their position from the wall to stand. 

Holding onto his legs, Barney squatted a little to propel his hips forward into the other, his member sliding in and for Gordon's to feel the vibrations of their skin smacking against one another.

He felt the pressure building to unbearable limits, leaving Gordon to roll his eyes and tilt his head back as he was close. He tugged at the bind that kept him secured to hang onto Barney, signaling that he was about to crash over. 

Calhoun was chasing his own, kissing Freeman's throat and watching the pleasurable faces his partner was making in the process. That head tilt, his eyes rolling back, he knew Gordon couldn't hold back any longer. So with his final strength, Barney placed the bearded scientist back onto the bed to give his sore arms a break and pumped him continuously to completion. Passionate, **demanding** ; what he liked.

" _I'm… cum… ing... Barney!!!_ " Gordon let out a call before his body twitched hard with the last forceful thrusts he had given him, making a mess of his stomach and lower abdomen from the hard climax. Barney was no two seconds later to endure his own, filling the Freeman with his own seed and twitching member. 

With each passing, heavy breath, the two slowly came to a relaxed state, leaving Gordon to curl his toes out of satisfaction. He couldn't find the willpower to move, neither did the security guard above him. After what seemed like the longest minute, Barney had removed himself from the other, untying him free from his bind before cleaning up the mess they had willfully left over. 

Re-dressed and back into a calm state, Gordon watched as Barney picked up his utility belt and shoes, seemingly to take his leave, however, was stopped once Freeman grabbed hold of his pant leg.

"What? Your roommate's going to be back soon, he's gonna be weirded out if I'm here cuddling you."

[ _So? Never stopped you before._ ] The Freeman signed, smiling as he had convinced his lover to stay and lay down with him. Covering the other with a sheet for warmth, the two basked in the comfortable silence.

"So… I don't suppose you'd be willing to… go for a quick blowjob, right?"

[ _In your dreams._ ]

"At least in my dreams, he can do it better." 

[ _Fine. We'll see about that.~_ ]


End file.
